


A Dinner Conversation

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [27]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation Victor and Victoria have over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinner Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Hospital_. No beta.

"You've been awfully quiet this evening, my love." Victoria Van Dort told her husband as they ate dinner in their new home. "Did something happen at the hospital today?"

Victor shrugged, picking at his food. "Not exactly. I told you about the long-term coma patient, right?"

"Emily, yes." Victoria nodded.

He nodded back. "Yes, her. I reviewed her file today and some of what I've found doesn't quite add up to me."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, trusting his instincts.

Another shrug. "The record of treatment is _exactly_ textbook-perfect."

"Did you tell me once that _nothing_ works out like the textbooks say they should?" Victoria asked, still frowning.

"Yes, but all the treatments are _exactly_ as the textbooks recommend, with no deviation whatsoever." Victor looked troubled.

She considered that for a few moments, picking at her own food. "Perhaps the previous doctor didn't explain things fully to her family?"

"The only family listed is a husband and he hasn't visited for several months." His frown of concern deepened as he thought about it. "If it were _you_ in the coma, I'd visit every day."

She smiled coyly at him, flattered by the compliment. "What about the cost of keeping her in the hospital?"

"I checked and the bill has been paid on time, every month," he told her.

She leaned forward in her chair, intrigued. "Would you like me to do some digging?"

"Discreetly if you can." He slid a piece of paper across the table to her. "You're still fairly new at the station and low on the totem pole."

"Oh ye of little faith." Victoria winked and looked the name on the piece of paper: Barkis Bittern.


End file.
